The Dog King
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". ''Cast *Baby Simba-Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Young_Simba Young Simba]''-Scamp (Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Adult_Simba Adult Simba]''-Tramp (Lady and The Tramp)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Young_Nala Young Nala]''-Angel (Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Adult_Nala Adult Nala]''-Lady (Lady and The Tramp)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Timon Timon]''-Woody (Toy Story)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Pumbaa Pumbaa]''-Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Mufasa Mufasa]''-Chief (The Fox and the Hound)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Sarabi Sarabi]''-Georgette (Oliver and Company)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Scar Scar]''-Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Shenzi Shenzi]''-Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Banzai Banzai]''-Nigel (Rio)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Ed Ed]''-Mauro (Rio)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Rafiki Rafiki]''-Buck (Home On The Range)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Zazu Zazu]''-Nigel (Finding Nemo)'' *''Sarafina-Rita (Oliver and Company)'' *''Lions-Dogs (Lady and The Tramp)'' *''The Mouse-Roddy (Flushed Away)'' *''The Groundhog-Beaver (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''The Hyenas-Various Villain Dogs'' *''The Chameleon-Frank (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''The Wildebeests Stampede-The Ant Soldiers (Antz)'' *''The Vultures/Buzzards-Seagulls (Finding Nemo)'' *''The Beetle-Mouse (Scooby Doo)'' *''The Wild Animals as themselves'' ''Scenes:'' *''The Dog King part 1-"The Circle of Life"'' *''The Dog King part 2-Carface and Chief's Conversation'' *''The Dog King part 3-Scamp's First Day'' *''The Dog King part 4-A: Scamp's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report"'' *''The Dog King part 5-Carface and Scamp's Conversation'' *''The Dog King part 6-"I Just Can't Wait to be King"'' *''The Dog King part 7-The Elephant Graveyard'' *''The Dog King part 8-Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' *''The Dog King part 9-A: Waiting for Signal/"The Ants Goes Marching To War"'' *''The Dog King part 9-B: The Stampede!/Chief's Death/Scamp Runs Away'' *''The Dog King part 10-Carface Takes Over Priderock'' *''The Dog King part 11-Meet Woody and Buzz Lightyear'' *''The Dog King part 12-Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"'' *''The Dog King part 13-Carface and Nigel's Conversation'' *''The Dog King part 14-Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' *''The Dog King part 15-Lady Chases Buzz Lightyear/The Reunion'' *''The Dog King part 16-"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' *''The Dog King part 17-Tramp and Lady's Argument/Buck's Wisdom/Tramp's Destiny'' *''The Dog King part 18-'The King Has Returned's/Woody and Buzz Lightyear's Distraction'' *''The Dog King part 19-Tramp Confronts Carface/Tramp Finds the Truth/The Big Battle'' *''The Dog King part 20-Tramp vs Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands'' *''The Dog King part 21-End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba"'' *''The Dog King part 22-End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version)'' Movie Used: *''The Lion King (1994)'' Clips From Movies/Tv Shows/Video Games Used: *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' *''Toy Story 3 (2010)'' *''Home On The Range (2004)'' *''Finding Nemo (2003)'' *''All Dogs Goes to Heaven (1989)'' *''All Dogs Goes to Heaven 2 (1996)'' *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998)'' *''All Dogs Goes to Heaven Series (1998)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Tarzan 2 (2005)'' *''Flushed Away (2006)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella 2: Dream Come True (2002)'' *''Balto (1995)'' *''Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002)'' *''Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004)'' *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Antz (1998)'' *''Scooby Doo (1979)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''George of the Jungle (1997)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Chicken Run (2000)'' Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:Dailymotion